


The Three of Us

by Papillonn



Series: Bean [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, daddy!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonn/pseuds/Papillonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom spends the early morning with his favorite little star. Daddy!Tom fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three of Us

He had always loved the early mornings. It had been his time alone to think, run, read… it was _solace_ for Tom. Since Stella’s arrival into their lives four months before, it became his opportunity to have alone time with his beautiful baby and bond with the little one.

So eagerly, he would wake early, as he was accustomed to, and then creep through the halls of his and Elle’s beautiful house, and find the room that hosted a decoupaged ‘S’ on the door. Elle liked to keep her door cracked open just in case her monitor failed, and they needed to hear her.

His wife had suffered the first few weeks after they brought Stella home. At first she presumed that her anxiety and worry for the baby was natural, but when it became excessive and she consulted her mother-in-law, she knew that she needed to nip it in the bud, and sought out a therapist to help her through. It had worked miracles, and Tom couldn’t have been more satisfied or blessed that he had both a wife and a child to love in equal measures.

It was early Saturday morning, and Tom had missed Stella desperately all through the week as he went through rehearsals for a new play he was directing. He was trying to take in as much local work, and put long distance projects on hold for at least a year. He wanted to be present for all of the important firsts in his daughter’s life.

Sliding out of bed, he glanced at Elle who was snoring peacefully, her knees tucked into her belly, her mouth slightly agape. She was tousled from the rather heated sex they’d indulged in the night before. It had been the first time they’d been that primal since Stella’s birth. Once they’d received the all clear from the doctors, Tom had been painfully gentle with his wife, but last night she had made it very clear that she was not looking for gentle.

He smiled wistfully, and began his quiet exploration through the upstairs in search of his girl.

He could hear her garbles before he entered her bedroom. It was a sound that he’d grown to adore more than anything else in the world.

“Stella,” he sang softly as he walked into her bedroom and came to her crib. Elle had dressed her in what he called ‘the sack’ the night before, which was a small nightgown that enclosed at the bottom and kept her warm and feeling secure. The small mitten on her hands made him frown. He didn’t like seeing her so uncomfortable looking, but she’d been scratching her face without them.

“Hello, my love,” he greeted warmly, smiling at the infant. Stella’s blue eyes fixated on him, slobbery smiles making his heart melt into a puddle of mush. She was equally in love with him.

He reached down and picked her up carefully, placing her against his chest protectively, cupping the back of her head. Tom stood there for a moment, enjoying the way Stella felt against his bare skin, and how she smelled. He was enamored by his little girl, and as her chubby legs and arms grew, he began to feel terror. Was Stella growing up too quickly? Was he missing anything important?

“You’re hungry,” he laughed softly as she began to purse her plump lips. She had Elle’s mouth and had inherited the majority of her other features from him. She has blonde, springy curls, and piercing blue eyes that had gotten lighter as the months passed. She has Elle’s cheeks and thankfully, her dimples. She was a very beautiful and genetically blessed baby.

“Let’s go downstairs, shall we, my little star?”

He was very cautious walking down the staircase with his baby in tow. They kept breast milk frozen for occasions when they went out on dates and Dianna or Emma watched Stella, or when Tom stayed at home with her and Elle had to dash off to appointments.

Elle had also calmed down from her work high. She confessed to him rather tearfully one evening that she didn’t want to have their daughter forget her because she was working like a maniac. The next day she met with Kim Sanders and asked to have her contract terminated at the end of the month. Kim had been very understanding, a mummy herself, and had informed Elle that she’d always have a place with them when she was ready to come back.

So other than a few clients here and there, Elle had cooled off. It made Tom remarkably happy that Elle was caring for their daughter instead of some nanny or babysitter. He was also pleased with how much it had brought peace into their home.

Tom heated the milk up, with one hand on Stella where he’d placed her in the kitchen bumbo seat. Even though she had no chance of moving herself enough to fall off of the island, he still was far too paranoid to take that risk.

When it was ready, he picked her up once more, and then went back upstairs to her room, as custom, and sat in the recliner that he’d purchased for Elle as a nursery gift. A matching ottoman accompanied it, and he would often find her curled up with their daughter, dozing lightly, having fallen asleep with Stella on her breast.

He eased himself into the chair, and then got her into a comfortable position in the crook of his arm, and then placed the bottle’s nipple into her mouth. He smiled as she began to eagerly suck away.

He began to recite lines from Othello to her, and kept his eyes glued to hers as she stared up at him in wonderment. His girl.

A soft, tired laugh came from the doorway, and he glanced up and his heart warmed as he spied his sleepy, bedraggled wife standing in the entryway, wearing a pair of knickers and his t-shirt from the previous night. Her swollen breasts stretched it out in a very delicious way.

“Morning,” she whispered, her smile very prominent.

“Last night was supposed to wear you out until noon, darling,” he smirked, his thumb stroking Stella’s temple tenderly.

“It _did_ ,” Elle reassured him, “but I _love_ watching you two…”

“I want to be her bestfriend,” he admitted quietly, staring at his beautiful child, “I want her to love me and always confide him me no matter what.”

Elle came in closer and stood took a seat on the ottoman. She warmly regarded her husband and daughter, and laid a soothing hand on his thigh.

“I’ve got a shitty past with my dad,” she said, “and I can tell you, that if he felt even a _fraction_ of the way you feel about Stella about me…then I would have love him unconditionally.” She was raw and honest, wanting Tom to know just how good of a father he was already. “Not many fathers will wake up at five in the morning to feed their children and recite Shakespeare to them when they had such a long night. You’re tired, baby, I know you are…. But look at the time you always make for her…and me. You’re an excellent father and husband, and we couldn’t have asked for any better,”

Tom looked up at his wife with a blissful, serene expression on his face, and smiled tenderly.

“I love you both more than anything, Elle. My family is everything.”

“I know,”

“I don’t think I want to do any big projects for a while after this play. We can take a holiday in Spain… or maybe even Italy. Just the three of us,”

Elle stood and kissed her husband reverently.

“The three of us,”


End file.
